DannyMay 2017
by ghostly-scripts
Summary: These are my works from DannyMay 2017 originally posted on my Tumblr, danny-phangirl. All of them are up for adoption. Rating will change from chapter to chapter as well as genre; with a warning if needed. Also, this place doesn't have a great TW system so if you want me to warn about anything, you can ask as a guest. R&R, please!
1. Day One

**In advance I want to apologize for my shitty writting. I'm not good at fanfiction but I wanted to be on this year's event. Thanks for reading, sorry.**

**This is a… **Rank T**? I'm going to put it as a **T**. Also, English is my second language, so please pardon any grammatical mistakes which I'm sure there are.**

* * *

Dannymay, Dany One "Hope/Hatred"

"Hatred."

"Stupid Jack…"

"It was all his fault. All the bad that was happening to Vlad was his fault.

"Stupid, stupid Jack…" It wasn't his intention, but he was sobbing. His life was over. How could he overcome… _this_?

Vlad touched his face, or at least, the bandages covering it. "Ouch…" It hurt to the touch, even the slightest. He was disfigured, a monster, not even the shadow of the good-looking youngman he used to be.

No one needed to tell him that. It was plain obvious when they looked at him; the nurses, the doctors, these that supposedly 'have seen a lot' couldn't even look at him more than barely two minutes straight. He had counted it.

Vlad rose from his bed and walked to the bathroom of the hospital room, where he stood in front of the mirror once again; slow and carefully, he removed the bandages, it was stupid to do, he knew, but still… he needed to see. He slightly winced at the feeling of the cold air against his damaged and sensible skin, but still took it all off and… saw himself.

His face was covered on ecto-acne, some places where he had accidentally scratched were scarring in a disgusting way, his raven hair was now greyish white and longer. If he stared too long, Vlad could swear there was a weird pink glow underneath his skin, so he didn't.

He was a monster, Maddie would never be with something like him. "Maddie…" The simple thought of her rejection made tears run down his cheeks. She had come to visit him only once, saying how sorry for everything Jack was, and that they both expected him to recover soon, but after that…

"Stupid, stupid Jack!" Vlad clenched his eyes shut and balled his fists, sobs scaping his lips.

"He had nothing and no one, nor knew if this… condition was something permanent or would leave repercussions, or just would wear off eventually. He… he was alone. All because of that stupid loaf.

Vlad would get revenge. Some day, One way or another, he would.

* * *

**If you're reading this, it means I _finally_ posted this thing, after _literal years_ of procrastinating it. So, some things must be cleared up:**

**This is my DannyMay 2017 work, and even if I did all the days, two of them were drawings, so if you see me skip one day, it was because of that (there are only two, don't worry).**

**Yes, I had alredy published this story under another alias, but I wanted to separate my DP works from the other ones just because of how much this Phandom means to me, so, here we are.**

**All of these shots are up for adoption if someone is interested in them in any way, I would just like to be notified.**

**I put the Rank but often forget about warning (consider, I first published this on Tumblr and easily could just tag it and not add it to the actual author notes), so if you have any warning you would like me to add, feel free to PM me or leave a review in any way you feel comfortable.**

**My new author notes will most likely be in the end of the chapter, just so you know.**

**Remember, reviews feed the writters.**

**Alex out.**


	2. Day Two

Aaaand, here's my second day of DannyMay. I hope it's less shitty than yesterday's. I'm making one-shots, by the way. Thanks for reading, sorry. 

* * *

"Ice/Fire"

"Ice"

It was a beautiful day in Amity Park; The birds sang, children played in the park, teens hanged around (especially at the Nasty Burgger), and the Sun rose above everything, great and powerful, as expected in midd-summer.

There were no ghost attacks for two weeks straight, and even though some people (em*cough*theFentonparents*cough*/em) were wary and getting ready for the next it-is-gonna-be-huge ghost Attack, everybody else was just enjoying the peace and the summer weather.

Except, of course, Team Phantom.

"Guys, why is summer so hot?" Asked Danny, sitting on the steps in front of Fenton Works, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, sweating and gasping heavily, whilst fanning himself with a Fenton Fan (just a simple paper fan with the fenton logo on it).

"No idea, dude, it's just… hot!" Said Tuck, sitting at his left, not wearing his usual yellow sweater and fanning himself with his cap.

"It's what happens on summer, couple of dorks," Said Sam at his right, not stopping wearing black though the heat of the weather.

It was hot, though it seemed like Sam and Tucker did not feel it at the same degree (ha, weather pun!) as Danny, for some reason. But it was really so hot…

Sensing his friend's distress, Tuck tried to offer "We could go to Floody Waters and–"

"No!" Shouted both Sam and Danny, flushing anger-red at the memory of what happened the last time the went there.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry, guys…"

They stopped talking for a bit, just sitting there, not quite knowing what to do. Until…

"Ugh, it looks like I gotta save you two again." Sighed the goth girl standing up, she then took her phone and quickly dialed a number she had already memorized, and in no time, the big post truck was parking in front Of Fenton Works.

"Here is your order, Miss Manson." Said the driver, giving Sam the Received Forms for her sign up.

"Thanks, Andy." Said the teen with a gentle smile.

"Uh, Sam, what are you up to?" Asked the techno geek, raising his eyebrows in wonder.

"Just wait and see. Take it out, guys!"

And just like that, the driver and the co-pilot went to the back of the big truck and opened it, letting fall a bunch of snow on the asphalt, and then, taking shovels out of nowhere, proceeded to take out all of it, until it covered a good part of the block.

"Uhm… Sam, how much is this gonna cost you?" Asked the halfa.

"Nothing, really." Answered the goth turning her smile into a smirk. "You two knuckleheads seemed to be really needing to cool down."

"Hey! Puns are my thing!" Protested Danny.

"Yeah, yeah, are you going to keep complaining or enjoy the cold?" Said Sam taking a handful of the cold substance and throwing it at the ghost's face.

"With an amused smile, Tucker said "I never said I wouldn't!" And did just like his oh-so-damn-rich friend.

"Hey! That's two versus one! That's unfair!" Laughed Danny, joining his two best friends in their little snow fight. In the middle of the summer.

"Not bad for the awkward kids, right? 

* * *

**Holly shit, I forgot to update twice. Well, you get double update then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
****  
Alex out.****  
**


	3. Day Three

**Here goes another one. I think I should Rank this as T, to be safe. Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry you had to.**

* * *

DannyMay, Day Three "Animal/Fangs"

"Animal/Fangs"  
The day of the incident with the Ghost of Wisconsin, Jack Fenton was overshadowed. With all the strenght he could still use, Jack fought it as much as he could, and was even able of warning Maddie about it.

It wouldn't have been like that, though, if it was the first time an evil ghost did that to him.

The first one was long, long ago, when the big man was still a little kid. He was playing on his childhood house's backyard, which, at age six, could be as big as the universe. When he heard it.

It was nothing, really, just a rustle on his mother's jasmines, and his curiosoty got picked.

"Hello?" Asked Jack, making his way among the different kind of flowers. "Who's there?" There was no answer, just the rustle of the leaves and weird muffled sounds. "Come here! I'm not going to eat you!"

Then, he saw it. An enourmus emsomething/em of green dark furr, groaning and moaning, with pointy ears, a long furry tail and a big snout. It was a big, big hound.

"Hello, puppy! Where are you from? Are you lost?" Asked the little boy.

Because, why would he be afraid of a big puppy? Puppies were friendly! That's what he tought. Until the 'puppy' jumped at him, showing it's enormous fangs dropping green saliva, with red furious eyes and glowing toxic green. It lunged at him, opening it's snout to bare it's fangs even more, groaning deeply; but before Jack could even scream in panic, the hound was gone.

But now, Jack knew there was something… else, something… wrong.

He was sweating, gasping and shaking; he had a knot on hus stomach, a feeling like his heart was being crushed, he couldn't feel his limbs anymore, and was dizzy, very dizzy. Jack was scared, deadly so, had he been in control of his body, he would have peed himself there and then; after a few horribly eternal seconds, he fainted.

It had been horrible, these few seconds had filled him with dread, and such a fear as he wouldn't know until many years later. It had marked him.

Later that day, when he finally woke up, feeling a lot of hunger for meat snacks, and trying to bite whoever approached him too much, his parents made him some… blood blossoms soup, they called it, an old Fenton recipe, and Jack started feeling normal again, but still with ema lot/em of hunger.

But… the feeling, the sensation of fear and not being even able of screaming… it haunted him; worst then when he realized it had been a ghost. That's why… he knew. He knew when he was being overshadowed by an evil ghost.

Because these experiences would follow him all of his life

* * *

**As I said, double update.**


	4. Day Four

DannyMay Day Four "Alterations/Space"

"Alterations"

"So… what do you think, Danny?" Asked Maddie Fenton, smiling at her son, after giving him his 24th birthday present.

"Tell us the truth, son, do not mind saving flatteries! How much you love it?!" Added his enthusiastikal father, beaming on his own place and smiling broadly at the young adult.

Danny just watched himself on the mirror, wide eyed and mouth open in amazement.

This new suit his parents had… had _made_ themselves for him was… it was…

"It's amazing!"

"Really? Aren't you saying it so you wont make us sad?"

"Of course not, mom! This suit… it's awesome!" Said the halfa floating in the air and testing how free could he move. "When you said you wanted to make 'a few alterations' on my Phantom suit, I tought you only wanted to put the Fenton Logo over my 'D', but this is awesome!" He cheered.

"I told you we should've put the Fenton Logo on it." Whispered Jack to his wife, gaining himself an elbow to the ribs.

"We are glad you like it, sweety."

"It was an amazing suit, it truly was. Not only the gadgets they had put on it, but the alterations in the design itself; it was more 'futuristic', to put it on a way; the neck was a bit obnoxious, but still, they had left his own logo, and it was the source of his artificial ectoplasm 'for emergences'; but that meant his parents had accepted him not only being a ghost, bus his ghostly persona itself. And it was the best present he could ever dream of.

"Mom, dad, thank you." Said Danny, hugging them both.

"You're welcome, son." They said, answering the hug. "Happy Birthday."


	5. Day Five

DannyMay Day Five "Moment in Time/Clocks."

"Moment in Time."

Clockwork's job was one of, if not, the hardest one in all of the Ghost Zone, but also one of the most rewardings. Even if he had to see the most horrible thinkgs that had happened, the ones that would happen, the ones that emwere happening/em, and these that could have happened; he could also witness the most beautiful ones.

The Birth of Earth, the Moon Landing, the First Christmas Truce in the Ghost Zone, his favourite Beattles concert… you know, the good stuff.

He didn't really like thinking in what 'could have been', it was often sad, thinking of how much the world could be better, of how many things could have gone different.

But it wasn't his jurisdiction to meddle with the course of history, even if the Observers didn't respect it and made him do their dirty work.

But among the events that were worth re-watching over and over again were some of the most simple-looking… 

* * *

In a library on a College, on the legends and myths section, a big bulky guy was searching through the shelves and huge dusty tomes focused on the different branches and beings of the paranormal.

Werewolves… no, vampires… no, hags… no, gnomes… no, ghsots…

"Bingo!" Exclaimed two cheery voices at the same time, right before being hooshed by everyone else. "Sorry!" Both said apologetically in a lower voice.

And then they finally saw each other: a big bulky guy with raven and slightly long hair, clear-water eyes and a lab frock over his informal clothes; and a (in comparison to him) tiny girl with big violet eyes, emreddish brown hair in curls at shoulder lenght and a casual outfit.

"Oh, uhm, sorry… are you going to use this book?" Asked the young woman.

"Ah-I, yeah, yes…" Said the bulky young man. "I'm… uh… I'm gonna use it on my research, but… you can have it! I'm just gonna use something else…"

"Oh! No, no, don't worry! If it's important, I can read it any other time, I… uhm…" Then, she took a small notebook out of her bag and quicly wrote something down, tore the paper and handed it to him. "You… tell me when you finish, ok?" And just like that, she left.

"Uh… sure thing!" He said, checking the paper, which only read a number phone and the name "Maddie…" 

* * *

Oh, yes, Clockwork loved the small, simple moments in time, because from them, from these little moments of mere coincidence and chance, were born heroes. 

* * *

**Sorry for the format. Also, ain't I shit at updating?**


	6. Day Six

DannyMay, Day Six "Ghost/Human"

"Ghost"

Since Jazz had memory, her parents had taught her and her little brother Danny about ghosts, what was their physical constitution, their general shape, general after-life-spam, etc.

But what was a ghost itself? "An odd manifestation of ectoplasm over a conscience post-mortem" often said her mother.

"So, that meant ghosts were people, but dead and ectoplasmic? "Not at all. Ghosts are just a thought, an idea, the last electric waves in a human brain that somehow gets in contact with ectoplasm, which 'reactivates' some of the biological process of the corpse; but the person and what made them themselves is already gone."

"Then again, can't a ghost be a 'good' or 'positive' electric wave of a nice, considerate human brain that somehow got in contact with ectoplasm? Like a… good ghost? "Jazzy-pants, all ghosts are evil, that's a fact."

"But how can you be so sure? I mean… what if ectoplams gets in contact with the conscience post-mortem of a GOOD PERSON? Wouldn't the ghost be a good ghost then?"

Jack Fenton narrowenld his eyes at his daughter and stopped cleaning his bazooka. "Madds, why did we discard Jazz being a ghost, again?" he whispered to his wife, eyeing Jazz suspiciously.

"Ugh! Nevermind!" And with an angry sigh, she stormed out of the kitchen.

Of course not all ghosts were evil. That was absurd. Her parents needed to know, to emunderstand/em, that ghosts could also be sweet, and good, brave and worried by the others, they could be funny and awkward and misunderstood. A ghost could be a good boy. A ghost could be her little brother.


	7. Day Seven

**I don't know what this is, but I guess is a strong **Rank T**.**

DannyMay, Day Seven "Language/Weather"

"Weather" 

* * *

Drip, drip, drip.  
It was a rainy day.  
Drip, drip, drip.  
Nothing that could be made.

Drip, drip, drip.  
Vortex was really gone.  
Drip, drip, drip.  
No hope for the ghostly boy.

Splash, splash, splash.  
He did not mean to,  
Splash, splash, splash.  
but he did it, tho…  
Splash, splash, splash.  
Flooding Amity Park.  
Splash, splash, splash.  
Wasn't so really smart.

Drown, drown, drown.  
Out of control you are.  
Drown, drown, drown.  
The Guys in White were right.  
Drown, drown, drown.  
The ones you loved are dead.  
Drown, drown, drown.  
Why did you kill them?

Hurt! Hurt! Hurt!  
Water filled their lungs.  
Hurt! Hurt! Hurt!  
Soon they could not move.  
Hurt! Hurt! Hurt!  
Why did you have to born?  
Hurt! Hurt! Hurt!  
Now they are all gone.

Drip, drip, drip.  
It was a rainy day.  
Drip, drip, drip.  
Nothing that could be made.  
Drip, drip, drip.  
Vortex was really gone.  
Drip, drip, drip.  
No hope for the ghostly boy. 

* * *

**I suck at updating, don't I?**


	8. Day Eight

**Uhm, I've had this idea for a while now, 'hope no one has done it yet…**

**DannyMay, Day Eight "Observants/Sightseeing"**

**"Observants"**

* * *

Clockwork stood at these who liked to consider themselves 'his bosses', posture straight, shoulders squared, and a perplex look on his face.

"I… I still do not understand how that could happen, I mean… he came out of nowhere!" He declared, floating from left to right with a hand on his forehead, apparently deep in reflection. "It was like…" A horrified expression crossed his face, whilst he changed to his child form and exclaimed "you don't think he has some sort of Time Powers, do you?"

"Quit the play, Clockwork."One of the Observants said, visible exasperation marked on it's only eye. "We know you let the humans and the halfa go. What we demand to know is span style="font-weight: bold;"why/span?"

"The Master of Time gasped dramatically and put a hand on his chest, with a betrayed face.

"How can you think that? We are in the same side! Remember? 'Preventing the world from being destroyed'. And I was about to do it when that… unpredictable boy surprised me. Me! The Master of Time! How do you think I feel about it? Being outruned by a normal teenager!"

"The Observants seemed to be ready to vanish him. If only it were not impossible for them, and if they didn't need him still. One was banging it's head-eye on the table, other had it's eye closed and a fist were would be it's forehead, and, in general, the others were just exasperated and resigned.

"Then why did you let him span style="font-weight: bold;"DO IT/span?!" Yelled one, green veins marked on it's eye.

"Honestly, if you can not believe me, I don't think we can really work together. But if you really think I did it on purpose, we can only watch it again."

Ignoring the grunts and protests from his 'superiors', Clockwork turned and moved his staff over his head, and appeared an engeen-shaped screen, which showed the moment the Master of Time was about to kill the young halfa, when the techno-geek… surprised him and the human teens ran away.

"You see? I was stunned in surprise! No wonder they could escape." He said, changing to and old man and folding his arms across his chest.

Another Observant was about to retort something and keep up the argument, but instead, just sighed and said "You know what? Just go and make sure Dan Phantom does not exists!"

With a tired sigh, and changing to a middle-aged man, Clockwork said "That's what I intend. Now, if you excuse me…" And with that, he opened a portal and returned to his lair, smirking and laughing on his way out. He hadn't had so much fun in a long while.

Once he was gone, One of the Observants asked incredulous "Why do we keep asking him for help?"

The Head sighed and said "Because we are forbidden to interfere… and he can see things we cannot." An finally, everyone agreed. 

* * *

**Clockwork is a little shit.**

**I love him.**


	9. Day Ten

**This **Rank **can be considered **M**, I don't really know how to use ranks.**

**This is AU is where Sam is new in Amity and just met Danny and Tucker.**

DannyMay, Day Ten "Birth/Death"

_Half_"Death"

"Well, this is not exactly what I expected." Said Sam, eyeing the hole in the wall on the lab/basement at Fenton Works. "It's more… technological than I tought…"

"What? How did you think this would look? Like, with ancient runes, a ouija and stuff?" Asked Tucker with a snicker.

Sam said nothing, but her emarassment was obvious.

"Pff, you are kidding, right? My parents are scientists! They may be a bit… excentric, but they are not into… the ocult." Explained Danny with a smile.

"Well, you can not exactly say 'ghost' without thinking 'spirit'."Sam said, smirking and rising an eyebrow with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah… I guess you can't…" Sighed Danny.

"The three teens went silent for a while, Sam carefully inspecting the Fenton devices, making sure not to touch anything. Tucker and Danny, on the other side, were just standing in awkward silence, not exactly knowing what to do in the presence of a girl who wasn't Danny's sister.

Tuck nudged him and pointed at Sam with his head, grinning and rising both eyebrows. '_Make a move._' He mouthed.

Danny flushed red and frowned in emarassment, before shaking his head frenetikally.

'_Come on! You like her!_' Continued Tucker.

'_No! I– I don't know!_'

'_Just talk to her!_'

'_No!_'

"Hey! You two! What is this thing?" Asked the goth, snapping them both from their mute argument.

She was holding a black and white suit that looked a lot like these of the Fenton parents, but smaller.

"Oh… that." Sighed Danny, puting a hand on the back of his neck in an embarassed gesture, but continued. "That's… my suit…" At the amused stare from his friends, he proceeded. "Mom and dad… they still want Jazz and me to be part of 'the family business', the research, the inventions, the… the HAZMAT." He walked next to Sam and pulled out a second suit from the metallic closet she had taken the first one from. "They did one for Jazz too." It was slightly bigger than his, and it had sea-green instead of white.

Tucker and Sam just stared at it, processing the new amusing information, when a tought lit up on the goth.

"Hey, why don't you try it and chek on the portal?"

"What?! No! I will never, not in a million years, wear–"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sighed the Fenton boy as he finished zipping up the neck of his white and black suit.

"What one does to impress a girl, huh?" Tuck murmured, looking away from the glares of his best buddy and new-friend.

"Shut up!" Retorted the duo at the same time, whilst the techno-geek just snickered.

"Ok, I get in, walk a little, and get out." Stated Danny.

"Alright, alright. Just do it already!" Hurried Sam, rolling her eyes with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, and if you die there, can I keep your PC?" Asked Tuck smiling broadly.

"Shut up, Tuck!" Yelled his friend. Then, taking one more deep breath, he entered the darkness of the portal, getting lost of sight to his waiting friends. "This is darker than I tought…"

"Yeah, we noticed."

"It's a bit colder here and– Oh!"

"What is it, Danny?"

"Nothing, I'm just a bit out of balance without the light. I think I'm just gonna–" Abruptly, Danny screamed in horrible pain as the portal started trying to function and a swirl of green tried to take the place of the boy and electricity resounded in the inside.

Sam and Tucker went out of their shock as the yell continued. "Switch it off!" Cried the goth, runing her eyes through the lab.

Tucker, as pale as possible, finally reached for the power cables and un-pluged them as fast as he could and they both ran toward the portal, where the electricity and green energy had vanished.

"But there was silence now, Danny had stopped… wailing, and he -his body- was motionless on the cold metallic floor.

"Danny! Are you okay? Please wake up!"

"I was kidding, dude! Don't die! Please wake up!"

"Come on, Danny, please come back!"

"The goth and the geek were crying, Sam holding Danny's head and Tucker gently taking him from the shoulders.

"I'm gonna call his parents, you call 9-1-1." Said Tuck, taking out his phone and dialing as quick as he could.

And Danny lay there. No pulse, no breathing. No work on his organs. Dead.

And still, he woke up.


	10. Day Eleven

DannyMay, Day Eleven "Gray/Colors"

"Colors"

Valerie walked through the halls of Casper High, back straight, shoulders squared and chin high, ignoring the laughs and jeer from her fellow students.

"What does she think she's wearing?" "I think she's gone insane." "Is that what being poor does to you?" Was murmured among many, especially the A-listers, "Nah, I think she was always a weirdo, but we just notice it now."

And that was all she could stand before storming to her classroom and shuting the closed door with a SLAM.  
Valerie sighed and looked down at her clothes. Nice and comfy white tennis-shoes, dark blue jeans, and … a swirl of wild colors where it was supposed to be her pretty white t-shirt. She sighed again and sat on a chair, dropping her backpack next to it.

She was tired. In many ways. Val hadn't been able to properly sleep the previous night because of her anti-ghost patrol, homework, studying; Her work at the Nasty Burger was taking a lot of her energies, too; And in top of that, her favorite white t-shirt had accidentally fallen with her color clothes when she washed them, and now it looked like some sort of abstract art or a drunken rainbow. It didn't even look like a dyed shirt -which wouldn't have made it better, anyway-, it was just a mash up of various color poorly mixed into... that.

"If I say this couldn't be worse, everything will be worse, right?" Murmured to herself, placing her arms on the desk and resting her chin on them.

"Oh, miss Gray, I did not think anyone would be here yet."

Valerie rised her head and watched mr. Lancer get into the classroom carrying a few books, which he simply placed on his desk.

"Is something wrong, miss Gray?" The teacher asked, noticing his pupil's stress.

"It's nothing, mr. Lancer, really, just…" She bit her bottom lip in consideration, and, with a resigned sigh, stood up, pointing at her ruined attire with both arms, emphasizing how horrendous it was. Understanding fell on mr. Lancer's face, which prompted the ghost hunter to continue. "Could I sit in tha back today and… not be asked questions, please? I don't want everybody to look at me more than strictly necessary…"

"Of course, of course, miss Gray." The teacher said nodding comprehensively, and pointed at the general space of the seats behind. "Just make sure to take notes of what is going to be discussed today. Now, if you excuse me, I have… some errands to take care of before the class starts." And with that, he left. 

* * *

Class with mr. Lancer was calmer than usual; for some reason, Fenton, Foley and Manson hadn't arrived, so there was less scolding, but now the target of funny glances was Valerie.

When the bell rang for the second hour of the class, there was a knock on the door, and the teacher, with a knowing smirk, just said "Come in."

"Sorry for the delay, mr Lancer! There was a, uh, something! And we couldn't do it 'til now!"

All the eyes widened at the entrance of the awkward kids, the three –ok, two of them were wearing clothes that looked like if a unicorn had vomited on them, with all kind of bright colours being worn from head (Tucker) to toes… and the Manson girl with a mash of different tones of dark colours.

"Hmm, well, that must have been an important something, come in and take your seats." There was no scolding, no punishment, just a proud smirk.

Soon, the snickers and jeers were directed to their usual targets. They sat next to Val and the two boys gave her thumbs up, though the goth only rolled her eyes.

Valerie was a bit embarassed, and awkwardly murmured to them and only them "This doesn't mean we are friends…" and with a smile, added "but thanks." 

* * *

**I have always liked the thought of Team Phantom just doing Random Acts of Kindness like these. I think they would if they just cared less about popularity and stuff. And I'm totally convinced Sam participated in some kind of revolts at least a few times in her life, but those are just my headcanons!**

**Alex out.**


	11. Day Twelve

**DannyMay, Day Twelve "Cycles/Inevitability"**

**"Inevitability"**

* * *

Some day, it was going to end, Danny knew that, he was no fool (though some teachers would disagree).

"Everything that some day begins, some day shall finish." Clockwork told him one day he was visiting his lair.

"But ghosts –well, full ghosts– are demi-immortals, aren't they? If no one… vanishes them, they will after-live forever, right?" The teen had asked.

"That would seem, now wouldn't it?" The Master of Time murmured with a melancholic voice. "But even with us, some day, our ectoplasm is going to decay and won't function anymore, or our will to keep us here won't be strong enough and we will just… finally leave."

That was sad to think, opined Danny, but the way Clockwork said it was almost like… an aspiration, a desire, and Danny couldn't keep himself from asking "Clockwork, how long have you been a ghost?"

The full ghost laughed quietly, and, looking into the halfa's green eyes, answered "I lost count after the first fre mileniums."/

And yet, he said some day he would leave, and that even the Observants, who were older than him, were going to die some day, and new Observants would take their place in the Council.

Everything and everyone had a begin and will have an end. If nothing ended, nothing new would be started.

Then, some day, it would end. He and his friends would be the ones… ending. No more ghost catching, no more endless hours of playing video-games, no more sneaking out to save the day.

Just. No more.

But then what? Who would fight the (new) ghosts? Who would keep Amity Park safe? Who would be the hero then? When his time ended, and the inevitable arrived.

Who?


	12. Day Thirteen

DannyMay, Day Thirteen "Johnny 13/Lucky"

Un"Lucky"

* * *

Peter Parker had bad luck, to say the least. Every good thing that came to his life brought twice bad stuff. 'Got spider-powers, came super enemies; started training with S.H.I.E.L.D., now HYDRA targeted him! When he needed to be a hero, Flash was ready to put him on a locker; when he wanted to be with his friends, he needed to be a hero! It was like if he had a bad luck shadow on him!

* * *

SpiderMan swung from building to building, it had been a busy day: robberies, car accidents, super villains, etc, etc, etc. Just another endless day on New York; when something black, white and glowing on the corner of his eye catched his atention.

"Wow, time without seeing him." He said, and decided to approach him, redirecting himself and getting next to the flying glowing teen. "Hey, Phantom! What brings you to my humble city this time? Ghostly issues? Visiting your friendly aracnid neighbour? You finally accepted S.H.I.E.L.D.'s offer?" Danny smiled at him, and a cold mist escaped his lips. "Ghostly issues. And here I was thinking you would be joining us for training." Peter said with a dramatical sigh.

"Sorry. A natural portal opened around here and a few ghosts crossed it." He explained, taking out his Fenton thermos and pointing at it. "I've catched almost all of them, but my ghost-sense keeps going off!" He sighed tiredly.

"Wow, that's bad, maybe I'll be able of– WOW!" Suddenly, the Spider Web in which he was swinging came undone and the aracnid hero started to fall.

"Whoa! 'Gotcha! What's the matter?" Asked Phantom, taking hold of Spiderman in middair.

"Ugh! My spider-web is over and I have no reserves! Could you take me to the Helicarrier?"

"Sure, no prob'… I'm not gonna let you hanging."

"Ok, that was a good one."

They flew in a friendly silence, until Danny perked up "So, you don't seem to have very good luck…"

"You don't say. I have the worst luck ever! It's like a rainy day over a storm on a Friday 13th, with dropped salt everywhere, black cats, and broken mirrors!"

"Hehe, yeah, I can relate. But… how has it been recently… like, worst?"

Something inside Peter –not quite his spider-sense, but something…– told him that this headed the wrong way. "Yeah… sorta, it gets really annoying… why do you ask?"

Danny sighed, and put Spidey down on a high building's rooftop, and backed away enough to look at him in the eyes.

"Sorry, man, you're not gonna like this, but it's for the best, I promise."

And without a second warning, Phantom _ementered_ Peter… and it was horrible.

SpiderMan felt how he slowly lost control of his body, his limbs going numb and his consciousness barely not-fading. Then, a pull inside him, like a knot on his stomach he didn't notice he had being dragged out of him; and he was finally released.

"What is that?!" He asked Phantom now that he was… emout, /emwith alarm on his voice, looking at the… shadow that was now fighting the ghost boy, trying to _engulf him_.

"It's a… bad luck… shadow!" Danny shot an ecto-blast and the dark creature retreated, giving him enough room to open his thermos, point it at the shadow and suck it into it. "It is what was giving you the extra bad-luck. I wondered why it wasn't with Jhonny and Kitty…" He looked at his aracnid friend, who was giving him –he supossed– a shocked expression. "I'm, uhm, I'm sorry, I–"

"Don't do that again." Peter cut in. "Just… don't do that."

"Yeah, sorry, I–"

"Hey, Spidey! What are you doing? Are you stuck or something?"

"Nova! I was talking to–" Peter turned from Phantom to acknowledge his teammate, and when he looked back, the ghost boy was gone. "I hate it when he does that… nevermind. Care to give me a ride?"

* * *

But Peter did notice, when his days got back into his usual level of bad luck after his encounter with the snowy-haired ghost.

A bad luck shadow, hum. It sounded like something that could happen to him.


	13. Day Fourteen

**This was supossed to be about his lair, but I ended talking about Pariah Dark… Also, I guess this is a **Rank M** for mentions of slaughter… I don't really know anymore.**

* * *

DannyMay, Day Fourteen "Castles/Dragons"

"Castle"

He was still there,  
locked away  
on his coffin resting  
he was put under key.

The King of Ghost, he was  
going with the name of Pariah Dark  
On his castle with cruelty he ruled  
and in the Ghost Zone he let his mark.

Castles, Dragons and Knights,  
whoever he wanted to slay  
With the power to corrupt the night  
and make two worlds in pain cry.

"Fear him!" Siad the dead  
"Simply dying would be the best  
Because if you die but you stay here…  
the horrors you're gonna bear!"

Once in that battle he loose,  
and he was locked away,  
there was a big cheer and fuss,  
now would be gone the dark days.

But many full moons in the future  
someone forgot to be afraid  
He tried to steal like a vulture  
and thus the Ghost Zone for that paid.

Only with the lead of the Ghost Boy  
it's habitants were able to defeat him,  
there was such a big joy,  
Amity Park's sky was no dim.

But he was still there  
on his spooky and shadowy castle  
if you didn't want to shed any other tear,  
you better keep an eye on that hassle.

* * *

**This was, I believe, my worst work of 2017.**


	14. Day Sixteen

Rank T **to be safe.**

DannyMay Day Sixteen "Shitty Danny Phantom AU/Memes"

"Shitty Danny Phantom AU"

* * *

Sam and Tucker stepped on the basement of the former Fenton house, each one carrying one bag on their shoulders.

"You sure about this, Sam?" Asked Tucker, glancing uncertainly at the dark, dusty place.

"No…" Said honestly the goth girl. "but I miss him."

"I miss him too." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Loking again at the spooky basement, and then at their bags, the techno geek sighed and said "Let's just do it."

They sat everything ready, the candless, the free sace, and the most important, the board.

"Do you know how to do this?" Asked Tuck.

"Of course I know, just make sure not to cut the session suddenly."

They both sat in front of the Ouija board, and proceeded, all acording to Sam's knowledge, and called.

"Danny… are you there?"

Nothing.

"It's us… Tucker and Sam. If you are there, please say something, dude…"

Slowly, the planchette began to tremble on their hands, and moved to point **YES**.

The duo of teens gasped and looked at each other, contained emotions in their faces, and then nodded solemnly, and Sam proceeded.

"We are gonna ask you somethin' that only you could know, ok? So we know this is really you."

**O K**

"What was your DOOM password?" Asked Tucker.

There was no response for a few seconds, and then the planchette started moving again.

** 2**

** S**

"Yeah! That's totally you!" Cheered the geek, whilst the goth rolled her eyes. "So… how've ya' been?"

* * *

They 'comunicated' (any other term would have been unfitting) for a while, talking to their dead friend of how much they missed him, his parents leaving the town out of grief, that Jazz sometimes talked with them and she was… coping. Soon, they were saying their usual stuff, school, mean A-listers, that weird new guy Eliot, everything just like before, before the accident.

"So… you know with your dead-person powers the answers to the next test?" Asked Tucker.

**D U N N**–

A pause, larger than the ocassionals, and when Tucker and Sam started worrying, Danny was back.

** W**

"What happens? What's the matter?" Asked a concerned Sam.

** N**

** Y**

**P L S**

Danny was in a hurry, and anything that could scare a dead boy was no good at all.

"Who is him?"

**V L A D**

** E**

"Ok, ok. We must finish the session–"

**BYE**

But before the teens could move after being left by their friend, a breeze came into the basement, and the candles' lights went off.

* * *

**So, for the record, I hace no concept of shitposting.**


	15. Day Seventeen

**I don't even know if Wes counts as a background character anymore, but whatever.**

* * *

DannyMay, Day Seventeen "Background/Real Life"

"Background"

Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, that much was obvious. No one elese seemed to notice besides Wes, though.

It was as easy to know as to put a picture of Phantom or Fenon in negatives, so why did no one else notice him? And instead, they tought he was Wes.

Maybe because of Fenton's social invisibility, and that, relatively, the ginger boy was more noticeable than Danny –being on a sports team and all–, but still… no one made the Fenton-Phantom conection in any way.

Danny's friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley –duh, who else?– knew, that was plainly visible once you knew what you were looking at: these conspirative glances, made-in-the-way excuses, and making as much as possible for him to not be noticed when needed.

"I just don't understand how no one else notices… it's just so obvious!" He had said to his father one day on breakfast before school.

"Well, one can't really picture a boy being a ghost when he's alive and walking. Wouldn't that make him a zombie?"

Wes put his spoon on his cereal bowl and glared at his father. "You're not gonna admit it 'cos your boss is a ghost too, right?"

"Oh! Look at the time, son! You'd better be going!" And with that, the conversation was over. Again.

Wes sighed, and just headed to school. It was absurd, ridiculous, tiresome and infurating how blind everyone was about it. But one day, everybody would know the truth. He would make sure of that.


	16. Day Eighteen

DannyMay, Day Eighteen "Green/Nature"

"Green"

There was ectoplasm everywhere, the green fluid dripping on the walls, pooling on the floor, staining the lab equipment, the beakers, and almost everything that could be touched and was not resguarded.

Danny lay on the floor, on his human form, covered with the green fluid, Sam sat on a wall, next to the portal, and Tucker was kneeling, trying to get up, supportng his weight on the metallic table next to him, a pained expression on his face, this was his fault…

"Yuck!" Danny said, sitting on his place and cleaning his face from the ectoplasm. "That's gonna leave a stain…" He added, looking at his ruined t-shirt.

"What part of 'It's a Fenton prototype' didn't you understand?!" Yelled Sam, tsaking off the green substance from her black hair. "But nooo, the techno geek could handle it!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I just wanted to know what it does!" The assaulted geek excused himself, finally standing straigh, and cleaning his glasses with the clean part of his sweater.

"Next time, let's wait for them to try to use it against me, ok? At least they'll make sure to let me know they are attacking." The halfa grouled at his careless best friend. "By the way, you are cleaning this."

* * *

**Lol, my intention with this was make it one of those "looks creepy but is actually just funny" things but I think it didn't come off as that.**


	17. Day Nineteen

**This is me trying to take on the phandom style of life. I'm almost sure this is a** Rank M**.**

* * *

DannyMay, Day Nineteen "Angst/Laughing"

"Angst"

Danny stumbled onto his bedroom through the window, and changed into his human form.

He fell on the floor and embraced himself, letting go of the thermos on his hands.

"Skulker had given him a really awful day, getting more upgrades: another big glowing blade, a faster jet-pack, ecto-shield generators… the whole deal.

"Ugh…"

Even if the sword hadn't seriously hurt him more than a few scratches, both ghosts had had a fair hits exchange, being one of Danny's kicks what sent Skulker's head flying away, giving the ghost boy the chance to suck him into the thermos.

But now, he had a few broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, broken nose, lip and arm, besides a black eye and the mentioned cuts.

He was coughing red blood mixed with ectoplasm, and a teeth fell from his mouth, letting round stains of red and green on the floor.

Rolling to his side, he hugged his knees and remained in a fetal position, begging to his healing factor to kick in _now, please, please…_

It was so much pain for a kid his age, even sobbing hurt, thinking, breathing… it just… hurt. When would this stop? When would he be able of having a normal life? Peaceful at the least! When he died? Not with his luck. He just wanted it all to stop.

"No more… I can't…" He cried, trembling and sobbing.

It was too much, just… too much.


	18. Day Twenty

Rank T, **because I guess. Jus a little drabble.**

* * *

DannyMay, Day Twenty "Blood/Red"

"Red"

Red, specifically crimson, haunted Danny's daily dreams.

It was not on a horrible slaughter, or coming from his beloved's bodies, nor a sunset or a sunrise. It wasn't in anything beautiful, nor something bloody or sanguinary. Quite.

It was on his eyes.

These deep, maniac, soulless red eyes kept coming to him, again and again, night after night, they told him 'emSome day/em', whilst the screams of horror and fear were heard.

These dead, crimson eyes that once sparked with a unique green glow, or looked at the night sky with a calming blue.

These eyes were always there, on his nighmares, as the reminder of what he had and could be, waking him up in a cold sweat and panting, making him fly around town in the middle of the night to check on his friends and his teacher after making sure his family was alive and breathing.

They would follow him forever. Even after the end of his half life. He knew it.


	19. Day Twentyone

**This is a **Rank T** to **M**.**

**Trigger Warning: Suicide.**

* * *

DannyMay, Day Twenty-One "Pain/Rest"

"Rest"

Sidney stood on his house's bathroom, looking at himself on the mirror with his big glasses off. He had a black eye and was lacking a teeth, acne covering most of his face and his greasy hair combed to the sides was now messy and dirty.

He was tired, oh, so tired.

Every day was the same. The bullies, the mockery, the hits and the abuse; it was an endless cycle that no one cared to stop.

When he got to high school, he tought it was going to be different, that he could finally make friends and have someone to have his back when trouble arrived. He would become a liked guy and people would actually talk to him, konw him and see that he wasn't only a nerd and a brainiac.

He _was_ a nerd and abrainiac, but he was also loyal, sweet, kind and with a developed sense of justice that gave him a wish to help the weak and anyone in need.

But how could he have done it, if _he_ was the weakest and the one who was _always _in need? And there was no one to help him, not if they wanted to be accepted and liked by the others.

So, Sidney had to survive as best as he could, keeping a low profile, stopping rising his hand on class, getting away from the sports field as much as he could. None of that worked.

His situation in home wasn't any better, either, with his father's habit of drinking, and then drinking more, and more, and then getting angry and venting on him all the bad on their lifes. How everything was his fault: his mother leaving, the lost of his dad's job, the cold war… everything that could be named, was.

He sighed, and put a hand on his throat, where the fingerprints of the angrier bully he had ever found still hadn't vanishe, and tought of how he had been held up, not breathing, fainting and scaping from all pain.

He couldn't do it any longer. It all hurt so much… he didn't want to keep going… to keep living… not like that… no…

Going in autopilot, Sidney had made his way to his father's room and silently got in, keeping from waking him up from his alcohol-induced sleep. He rummaged through the drawers until he found what he looked for. His father revolver. He kept a steady gripp on it. Sidney didn't have to think it too much, he had made up his mind. And with a sigh and a click, he went to rest.

* * *

**So... this got sensitive real fast.**

**I have always headcanoned that Sidney killed himself, and that day I wanted to write on it.**

**I also don't really have a lot to say on the matter. I guess... don't do that, y'all...**


	20. Day Twentytwo

**I feel like this is totally PWP, but I wanted to write it ayway…**

* * *

DannyMay, Day Twenty-Two "Light/Darkness"

"Light/Darkness"

Danny walked in the darkness of his house, surprised by the total lack of ilumination.

"Mom…? Dad…? Jazz…?" He asked, putting a hand on the wall next to him. It was a quiet night, too quiet for his liking. "Are you there? Why is everything dark? Did dad fotget to pay the light bill again?" He kept asking as he walked, but no one answered any of his questions, was someone even there?

Danny tried to turn on any light, but none seemed to work.

"Ok, this isn't scary at all, I'm not starting to freak out, I'm just… you know, casually going to the lab where I can find one of my parent's really powerful ghost-weapons that sometimes work on humans as well! Not suspicious at all!"

He hurried towards the basement, where he knew the ecto-reactor would be still working and giving life to the electric stuff in there.

Ok, maybe he lied and was sorta scared, but, would you not if your parents were ghost hunters that brought their work to home? Yes, you would. Also, total darkness was never a good sign, so, of course, he ran blind to the basement. Obviously.

And when he finally got there, he turned on the lights.

"Surprise!"

"What?"

What Danny found was not an evil ghost or a massacred family (like movies told him would be), he only found a little bunch of people smiling at him and the lab decorated to give a birthday party. To him. As a surprise. A surprise birthday party to him.

How could he had forgotten his own birthday?

There were his parents, Jazz, Sam and her grandma, Tuck and his parents, and even his aunt Alicia! It was a small group, but they were all family, somehow.

"Surprise, honey! Happy Birthday!" Cheered his mom, handing him a piece of cake and kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh, thanks, mom…"

"Son! Let me tell you how proud I am of you! Even if you haven't been doing really well at school recently, you proved you are a good boy with the arrest of that Freakshow freak!" Said his father, putting an arm around him in a manly embrace. "I am so proud of you…" He almost cried.

"Yeah, dad, thank you, that was… scary but… I think we did the right thing." Danny nodded solemnly, getting supressed snickers from his best buddies.

"Anyway, as you have been a good boy, and is also your birthday, we decided to celebrate it in the Fenton style!" The big man in the orange HAZMAT suit yelled excitedly.

"But your sister said you would like something 'more normal', and we tought of this."

Wow, he owed Jazz this one.

"But now, let's celebrate!"

* * *

**So, it seems "PWP" is only for porn... when I wrote this, I thought it could just apply to anything you considered a "Plot What Plot?"; but no, apparently no. That's quite embarrasing, as I don't like NSFW from Danny Phantom. Yeah, consider me embarrassed.**


	21. Day Twentythree

DannyMay, Day Twenty-Three "Forgotten/Remembered"

"Forgotten"

Clockwork was ancient as Time itself. Many would assume it meant 'eternal', but it was more among the lines of 'relative', being that the reason why he choose to constantly age-shift.

He may have started working a random day as February 12th 2000, or Apple 25th 37′\07Ñ, it didn't matter, he had gone back in time and stablished himself out of any specific time, that it counted as if he had all the years –almost, but no.

But before that… before being the Master of Time, before being a ghost, he had died, thus, Clockwork had been alive, and that… he couldn't remember anything about being alive. There were days –moments– when he could catch a little glimpse of what he once was, specially on his Death Day, the day when Ghosts had to experience their deaths all over again.

For him it was… weird, because when it came –at any random moment of the day/night, whatever– he was not in control anymore, and it felt so ground-shaking not having the power to stop it and study it…

* * *

_Clockwork was running to something –someone–, as fast as he could. He was gasping, panting, breathing -_-_functional lungs. He was scared –yes, very– for his life, yes, and for everyone else –who else?– and trying to stop –prevent, avoid– something –someone, __**a friend**__–, he tried to stop a friend from doing something really, really stupid._

_He shot his weapon a few times –why? Why so many times? Why was it needed?– and kept on running, orange, sweaty hair falling on his eyes –he was ginger, who would say?_

_Clockwork felt anger, fear, sadness, grief –waves and waves of it. He had to stop his –great– friend, no matter the cost –pain, pain, pain._

_And he found him, and yelled his name –an important, powerful name, though he could not remember it– and was about to stop him –from leaving? To where?– when a shoot went right through his core –no, heart, he was alive then– and, in young Daniel's terms, he went ghost. He didn't see it coming, could not stop it, nor could stop his friend._

* * *

It was in that moment he came back to –well– death and had to sit on his lair, trying to process what happened.

What was going on? Why was there so much chaos –he knew there was–, so much death and pain? Why was he using a weapon? Had he been… a soldier? Had he been a killer? –Diferent words, same thing. What had happened after his death?

But most important, his friend. He had had a friend –not that it was unexpected, all people needed company if they didn't want to become… like Plasmius. A friend, not a 'boss' like the Observants considered themselves, nor a protegé like Daniel, but… a **friend**, an equal in all aspects. And he had tought of killing him if necessary.

Clockwork grunted and crunched his head on his hands. What was him before dying? _Who_ was him before dying? Why had he tought of _killing _his **friend**? And why couldn't he _remember_ his life, when many other ghosts had their memories intact? There was something he couldn't see either, coudn't go to… as if time had been separated from that place, he could just… feel it, and know it was there, but… no more.

In moments like that, being the Master of Time sucked.

* * *

So, if you want to leave this up for interpretation, stop reading this AN. BUT, if you want to know what I meant with all this, go ahead:

.

.

.

.

I headcanon that Clockwork was a Time Lord, good friend of the Doctor, who died in the Time War and whose spirit? Soul? was taken in by the Observants to use as a tool, being a ginger/hero and all, he could always see all of the time and its alternate possibilities, if I'm not mistaken (I want to catch up on the New Who and then watch the Classic, and I'm still with Twelve andClara). They took his memories and presented him his new post, the assholes.

Also, I used the headcanon that went around for a while (with a few angsty fics included) about ghost having to go though their death all over again on their Death Day, something the Observants can't control, to make it possible for him to _know_ something.

On the original post, I tagged ghostboyconcepts because he's a whovian too, and I don't know a lot of whovians in the phandom, but I didn't tag it as a dw crossover or anything, to see if someone would catch me, lol. (Pretty sure no one did, btw).

This is by far my favorite work on the event, but I like even better this one. They wrote it when I explained him the gist of it, and they are more into Classic Who than I so I feel his is better.


	22. Day Twentyfour

**Thinking about the shipps and the bromances in the Phandom, I finally discovered my only OTP on this show.**

* * *

DannyMay, Day Twenty-Four "OTP/BroTP"

"OTP"

Jack sat on his dorm's bed, hands sweaty and nervous breath. He slowly reached for the phone on his night-table and dialed the number that was written on that piece of paper he had been given two weeks ago.

One beep… two beeps… three beeps…

"_Hello?_" Said a femenine and delicate voice.

"Uh– Ah– Maddie…?"

"_Yeah, who is it?_"

"It's, uh, it's Jack, t-the guy from the library with… the ghosts book…"

"_Oh! Yeah, of course! Jack is it, then?_"

"Hehe, yeah… I– uhm, I've finished the book, so I want to give it to you…"

"_Oh, thank you. Should we meet at the library again, then?_"

"Uhm, well… I can't really… leave my project, the one I'm making the research for, and, if you l-like ghosts or want to know more about them…" He had a knot on his stomach, this was really hard, he didn't think it was gonna be this hard.."I tought you m-might want to see the project I'm working with my friend… but if you don't want to you don't have to-!"

"_It would be lovely._" Maddie said before Jack started rambling. "_So, where is your project taking place?_"

"Oh… do you have where to write it?"

Jack didn't really know why he felt so weird when talking to Maddie, or why he smiled after that, nor why he had invited her to something so nerdy when she was obviously a cool girl, but… still, he was really happy she had accepted. Haha, it was almost like a date!

Wait–

* * *

**This is Brain Cookies. I just met this ship but if anything happened to it I would kill everyone in this phandom and then myself.**


	23. Day Twentyfive

**PP does exist… this time.**

* * *

DannyMay, Day Twenty-Five "Aliens/Cryptids"

"Aliens"

Danny flew high in the sky, the infinite blue ahead of him. He didn't know how long he had he been flying, but he didn't care.

Everything was fine.

After the disasteroid, the ghosts had calmed down, 'taken a break' –they didn't know how long it would last, though, everybody just wanted a rest for a while–, the GiW was dismantled, his parents weren't after his [half]after-life, and everybody in Amity Park (ok, ok, the _World_) loved him. It couldn't be any better.

_THUNK_

"Ouch!" Wait. Did he just hit something in the middle of the air? "What?" He looked up whilst rubbing at his face and saw –sort of– that… thing… whatever it was, flying –falling– to the ground in bad directed movements that could not be a normal fall.

It wasn't going anywhere with people near, just a corn field, but what if someone was in there?It would be ridiculous, given the small size of the Thing, but… what if?

"Damned Hero Complex." Danny cursed under his breath and quickly flew down until he reached the Thing and held it with both arms.

It was heavier than he tought, and moved so quick and randomly that he didn't know where it was going to turn, but after a bit of struggling, he managed to slow it down –he tought– until it calmly reached the floor.

"That was… hard…" Danny breathed out, flying in front of that… Phone Box? What?

"Uhm, hello! Would you mind teling me where am I?" Asked a man wearing a trench coat and a blue suit with a cool hair cut.

"What– uhm, you are outside Amity Park, Illinois. But how is that… how is that you were in that… Phone Box? Why was it falling? Are you ok?" The concerned teenager asked.

"Oh! The Box, yeah, yeeeaaah… I–uhm, I was traveling and then, well, I sort of lost the control of my ship and–"

"Your shipp? Traveling? What do you mean? Why are you on a Phone Box, anyway? Who are you?"

"Oh! Of course! Where are my manners?" The –brithis– man said, stepping out of the blue Box and smiling broadly at the ghost. "Hi, I'm the Doctor."

* * *

**Ok, ok, I liked this one too. There are not enough DP/DW crossovers and I really love these two things. Crossovers are cool.**


	24. Day Twentysix

DannyMay, Day Twenty-Six

"Unpopular AU/Unpopular HeadCanon"

"Unpopular Head**Canon**"

Ghosts.

One would think of them as 'dead people', 'spirits' or 'odd manifestations of ectoplasm on a post-mortem conscience'. But no, they weren't, actually.

Danny and his friends had found out about this after meticulous research.

First, the Lunch Lady. Going through files and records of Casper High's staff, Team Phantom —was that name even appropiate anymore?— didn't find any kind of record that showed the meat-addict woman. Odd, but didn't say she didn't exist at all, right?

They went then with an easy one, Sidney Poindexter. Everyone knew about him, so it had been a quick investigation on the permanent records —yes, those exist, no, Tuck, we can not change ours, that's bad— to find him out: his first year, his notes, his… graduation, and some other information regarding the destiny of the poor kid. Graduated with honors in a good University, luckily married and working in that one Computers Company.

Then… who was the Sidney Poindexter Danny had fought? How could he be alive and a ghost? Was he a halfa? No… it was something else… but what?

Jhonny 13 and Kitty. No information could be found, but this had been a hard one, since it wasn't strictly Amity Park where they had died… if they had died at all…

Skulker, Skulker had to be found somwhow, right? He was a… weird little ectoplasmic being… but a hunter nonetheless… he HAD to be found.

But he wasn't.

Technus. Nothing.

Walker. No.

Princess Dora, for Clockwork's sake!

Yes, but died as an old lady, not the young, ball-obsessed girl they had met.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

If ghosts were not dead people, or dead beings, then what were them? What was the Ghost Zone then?

What was Danny then?

* * *

**Not gonna lie, didn't like this one either.**


	25. Day Twentyseven

**As you can see, I am obsessed with a more 'spiritual' Danny Phantom AU. I get it better than science, so…**

**Rank T to be safe.**

* * *

DannyMay, Day Twenty-Seven "Phantom Planet Alternative Ending/Alternative Beginning ooo yes"

"Alternative Beginning ooo yes"

Danny went down to the basement/lab where he had forgotten his backpack when his parents called him to show off their new ghostly project.

He saw the simbols written on the floor, the ceiling and all the walls, and supressed a shudder on his spine.

How had they jumped so drastically from science and ectoplasm to satanism spiritism and summonings?

'All myths have some true or scientific side…' Please! This was overkill! What science could have those symbols and dark stuff

_Wouldn't this be –literally– satanizing your scientific work and research?_ He had argumented, trying to persuade them to a stop.

_Oh! It's not satanizing, it's… spiritualizing! _Was their amazing answer.

As if the scientific side wasn't weird enough, now they were trying with black magic. Great. Just great.

"Why can't I have a normal boring life like everyone else?"

But still… he was curious about all this… stuff –it was normal on a teenager, anyway. So, of course Danny took a look at the thick old book his parents had acquired and started mumbling some of what it said not quite knowing what it was –hey, latin sounded cool anyway– whilst looking closer at the symbols –written? Drawn?– on the –scientific– portal.

Yeah, ok, it felt sort of cool to do that, pretend he was 'exorcising' something like in one of these horror movies Sam loved so much –he might even bring his buddys down here, just to have some fun. It wasn't like any of this was real, ghosts didn't exist.

Eveything was fun and nonsense, until he said a certain word , and one of his parents inventions came to life saying "PASSWORD ACCEPTED. PLEASE PREPARE FOR ECTOPLASM SHOOT IN **NOW**."

"What?" Danny rised his head and finally took on his surroundings.

The symbols were shining with an unnatural gleam, the light bulbs flickered, the portal doors were now open and an ecto-weapon was pointed at him.

"F–" Before he could even say that word, the ecto-weapon was shot at him, the symbols shone on a blinding level and he was thrown into the portal –which had these sybols on the inside as well–, and when he was about to get up and just run to his room to pretend nothing of this had happened, the portal started working.

Danny screamed in pain, feeling his body burn on electricity and his soul on dark magic. He somehow –still with the burning– was getting colder and colder, and felt something leaving him, and something else getting in. When he tought he was about to die –and he was–, the lights flickered again before the were off in the whole Fenton house.

And he lay there. Alone, in pain, and half dead in many ways.

* * *

**Ok, I didn't like this one. I just wanted to fill in the day, so I don't blame you for not liking it either.**


	26. Day Twentyeight

DannyMay, Day Twenty-Eight "Vortex/Nocturne"

"Nocturne"

Over the deep night in Amity Park, Nocturne watched with pleasure the sleep of the ghost boy.

'Phantom Planet', he called it, to the possibility of sharing his secret and being accepted.

'Phantom Planet' shall it be then, what made the kid sleep and fed the Elder Ghost for as long as the boy could be sleeping.  
Such a powerful dream from a deep desire would be as strong as eternity itself.

Good, good ghost boy with impossible wishes.

Sleep well, Nocturne watches out for you.


	27. Day Twentynine

**I know nothing to zero about video games, so, I'm writting this up from thin air. Sorry. I might be taking it from what I saw on Sword Art Online.**

**Hmm… a SAO AU… plan for later, though.**

DannyMay, Day Twenty-Nine "Laptops/Video Games"

"Video Games"

Danny, Sam and Tucker were on a mission on DOOM, for a change from the usual ghost-fighting.

It was great, now that Chaos was on their side. The three of them now teamed-up and and beat the XP out of their foes.

It was really neat, just chilling out with your best buddies, doing normal teenager stuff like playing video games, drinking soda until you couldn't stand it, eating chips that fell on your t-shirt, not caring about your pesonal hygiene. That was the stuff teenagers were supossed to do.

And, modesty aside, they were pretty good at DOOM. Until now, they had defeated fourteen Bosses (since the new expansion), twenty zones leaders and taken over their places. With that, they had instaured a strick but fair micro-society inside of the game in which the weak was trained in exchange of found treasures, the borders reforced in wait of invaders, but always keeping the gates open for those who wanted to join their little Uthopia.

And this game wasn't even a 'Clans' kind!

After the expansion that included new worlds for the game, the Seven Keys were harder to find, now that if you defeated a World Boss it didn't mean you got a Key, but that was the endearing part of the game.

But –between us– no matter how much they had progressed, no matter how hard they worked, there was a Boss that they could just dream of defeating. Yet.

The Bloody Impaler.

Like, there wasn't even a description of his origin or anything! He was just there, not letting you get the Key! And he had powers no other creature had shown until now. There he was, on all his Bloody Royalty.

Oh, because you knew he was some kind of King or something. Just reading his speech, or looking at his weapons –where do you get that sword, really!– or just that weird outfit!

Ugh! The guy was straight up Chaotic Evil.

But no matter all that, they couldn't fail. They had cyber-people –better known as nerds– to protect and expectations to fill. They were going to defeat him, get the Key, and take their people to the promised land. 

* * *

"C'mon, dude!"/p

"I can't believe this!"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Exclaimed the three teens at the screen once more showing a GAME OVER, and in the backgground the Impaler laughing maniacally.

Another day, another lose. Who the heck had programed such an undefeatable Boss?! 

* * *

"Hmm, you were right in a way, Daniel. I do needed a hobbie." Laughed Vlad Plasmius inside his personal computer and looking sardonically at the Key hanging from his neck. "DOOM. I might buy the company as well, because this is really, really funny!"


	28. Day Thirty

DannyMay, Day Thirty "Identification/Foreign"

"Identification"

The dream of most teenager boys is to get a cool, fancy car, to drive on the high road with a pretty chick, or whatever.

For that, you had to be sixteen, take driving lessons, take a test and get what would be your main ID for a few years.

'Why the heck would Danny want a car, having ghostly powers and thus being able to fly?' You may ask.

Well, the answer, dear reader, is that he doesn't.

He doesn't want a car, or to take lessons, or the flipping test. He was fine flying, really, why, in the name of Clockwork, wouldn't he?

But, appariences were a thing, and if he wanted to keep a low profile, he would have to be all fuzzy about 'getting on age', just as was Tucker.

But Tucker was Tucker, and he was exited because if he approved with 'honours' his test —whatever that meant—, his parents would buy him one of these new, technish cars with a computer on it. It was just fitting.

Danny was glad for his friend, of course, but that didn't make the time he had to spend in that school chair any shorter.

It didn't matter, anyway. He was going to be with his friend and have a —tolerable— time.

Sam had refused to go, saying she didn't care at all. And it wasn't weird or suspicious because that's just how she was.

Anyway, Danny and Tuck went to all the flipping lessons, made the flipping test and got the flipping IDs.

"We did it!" Beamed Tuck, jumping and posing like on one of those horrendous graduation movies.

Danny saw his own ID and sighed. Now his parents would want him to drive THEIR vehicle. Ugh.


	29. Day Thirtyone

**Rank T to M, because I don't really know anyway. I think I got a little better at this angst thing…**

* * *

DannyMay, Day Thirty-One "Free Day/Freedom"

"Freedom"

Danny limped numbly on the white neat hall, the unnatural bright on his toxic-green eyes was gone.

His left leg had a long, deep, bleeding cut that wasn't healing, and was leaving a bright path behind him. The white pajama-like clothes he had been given were stained with red and green, torn on the borders and his shirt was falling from one of his shoulders, revealing part of his chest and the begin of his thickest scar yet.

His childish face was covered on both blood and ectoplasm, not all of it being his own.

He turned left and quickly shot out of reflex to the people in the room with ice proyectiles, piercing through their chests and taking them down to the ground, dead.

Were they the last? He hoped. There were already so much lifes on his hands.

He didn't regret doing it. He did regret having to.

Danny kept limping, until he finally reached the exit door. Locked, of course, and ghost proof. But not ghostly-streght proof.

So, with a quick and strong punch, he broke the high-tech lock, and with a knot on the gut, stepped outsied.

* * *

Air. Fresh air and wind.

Blue. Shining blue sky.

That was the first Danny noticed when he finally scaped the Guys in White facility. The sky was bright and beautiful, and the wind against his tanned –yet pale– face felt like the dearest embrace of his mother.

He turned his legs into a tail and flew as high as he deared, not knowing exactly where was he going or what was he going to do. In that moment Danny only knew two things:

He was going back to Amity Park.

And he was free.

Finally free.

* * *

FINALLY! FREE! You can find me on tumblr as danny-phangirl.

Reviews are love.

Peace out.


End file.
